


Come Back to Sleep

by Iliveinthetrashcan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aww, Fluff, Insomnia, Late Night Writing, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliveinthetrashcan/pseuds/Iliveinthetrashcan
Summary: Thomas won't got sleep.  James is tired both literally and also tired of Thomas's bull.





	Come Back to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really a song fic it's just loosely based on Best of Wives and Best of Women because that song is so cute UwU so yeah enjoy I might do a longer series later but PATIENCE! I would also appreciate prompts and constructive criticism please. But enjoy!!!

It was late at night in James and Thomas's dorm. All was quiet and dark in the dorm, except for one sole light. Thomas's hair was pulled back tight with a hairband except for a couple of loose curls. He was writing in a late night frenzy not unusual to him, but tonight James was not having it.

"Thomas, come back to sleep, " James sighed. He didn't usually sleep too well, and it was an especially stressful week for the both of them. He needed some well-deserved rest and Thomas's light wasn't helping.

"Five more minutes, " he said absentmindedly. He was in a writing frenzy and couldn't be distracted now or else he'd lose all his work.

"You said that an hour ago, " James whined. He was really tired.

"I just need to write something down, " Thomas said, impatient. "Why do you write like you're running out of time? What are you, Hamilton? ", James was desperate and throwing below the belt. All he wanted was for Thomas to turn the damn light off.

" No, I just-, " Thomas stuttered, frustrated. "Fine. I'll write in the living room, "

"But I want you, " James whined, latching onto Thomas's shoulders. Thomas chuckled.

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone, " the taller man promised .

"Come back to sleep. "

"Fine."

"Hey, " Thomas called, catching James's attention. "Best of boyfriends and best of hearts, "

James smiled, shy and honest, and kissed Thomas on the forehead. "Come on, let's go back to sleep, " James said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end and I'm probably sacrificing this account for this dumb fabric but here it is bye fellow trash cans.


End file.
